Alex Junior (EDStudios)
Not to be confused with Alex Junior ('New West') or his appearance in New World Order "A good man once said to me...that there was a difference between '''killing '''and '''murder'. Killing is something you have to do; something that needs to to be done to protect those you love. Murder, though...that's different. Murder is because you want to...not something you gotta do, but something you want to do. Its for you. Now you...you killed that good man. So I'm very happy to say...that this...this is murder," '' -- Alex Junior to Sarah Terringham, seconds before he shoots her Alex Junior, most commonly referred to as AJ and occasionally known affectionately as Goofball, is the current tritagonist'' ''(formerly the deuteragonist) ''The 'New Age' Extensionwho was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The son of Alex Sutton and Jess Black, two fellow survivors Harry Edwards was with when the apocalypse began, AJ is a headstrong and passionate young man. Raised in a surrogate family, having never known his real parents, AJ was hardened to the hostile world around him from a young age. Eventually, AJ slowly becomes much darker due to the severe loss of life and the environment around him. However, after suffering a horrible mutilation which puts his world in perspective, he strikes up a relationship with Sarah and grows into a strong leader, much like his father-figure Edwards. Despite his young age, he becomes a respected leader and fighter, fighting alongside his elders in the war with the Frontiersmen. After the war's conclusion and Lawrence's attempted coup, AJ leaves to join the New Buckingham Corps for a year before returning to now-renamed Capital, now taking a more official role in the State of New Graystone and its successor state, the Commonwealth, during the war with the Government. After the Commonwealth's victory over the Government, AJ suffers one of the greatest loses in his life when his wife Sarah commits suicide; this leads to an unsuccessful suicide attempt of his own. After a few years dreaming he is a sheriff in a post-apocalyptic Wild West, AJ wakes up in the midst of a new war between Commonwealths and donates his tactical abilities to the Columbian Commonwealth against the New Buckingham Corps, despite them being responsible for the death of his son.The 'New Age' Extension Overview Having seen a lot of traumatising things for a long as he can remember, AJ was horrifically scarred by Randall, an ally of Francis, and the right side of his face is now twisted and pulled. This has not had a positive effect on AJ’s psyche, and he is known for his outbursts and confrontational mood swings. However, AJ is good at heart and is incredibly loyal to his family and friends. He is also a good judge of character, and his word and opinion is always taken in regard by his fellow Rangers. At only 19, he is still young and has a lot to learn, but his life with Edwards has installed skill in him that many other survivors find admirable. He respects no one more than Edwards and would die for him. Under the guidance of Edwards and the rest of the Greencole group, AJ grew up into a passionate and fierce young man, respectful of his elders yet often rebellious. He had the courage and skill, if not the overconfidence, to face every enemy Greencole faced. Trained to use a gun by Justinas, Edwards and Leyton Jones, and skilled in scavenging and hand to hand combat, AJ has long shed his image as one of the central focuses of the Greencole group. Nonetheless, AJ is a troubled young man, believing he was at the core of the deaths of his parents and the Clarkson Survivors, despite Edwards’ assurances otherwise. AJ also viewed Holly as a mother figure, and was horribly broken over her death. Personality Although he is initially shy and introverted in his youth, after the death of his adopted mother Holly and Edwards' spiral into depression and alcoholism AJ became much bolder and self-reliant, but still incredibly sensitive to the world. Nonetheless, after the takeover of Greencole by Liam Hull's String Gang, AJ was forced to commit his first kill and became noticeably darker, harder and ruthless. He began to ignore Edwards' teachings and became numb to killing. AJ joined the Greencole Militia against Edwards' wishes in order to help combat the Ravagers, a coalition of Greencole's foes. He killed mercilessly until Edwards' presumed death beneath the soap factory. During his fight with Randall, half of AJ's face was hideously disfigured, and he finally realized Edwards' teachings. ]] From Season 14 ''onwards, AJ starts to shed his reputation as a central focus of the group, integrating himself closer into the group, becoming one of its most accomplished fighters. He was a member of the Edwards-Stanton Militia, and was amongst those who journeyed to New Graystone, where he acquired his double-bladed machete. After becoming a father in ''Season 16, AJ becomes even more brutal, determined to protect his family. He displays strong leadership qualities despite his young age and, after he bests Ajax in battle and cuts off his arm, earns the vast respect of his fellow fighters. As a result, he led the Worthington Assault during the Battle of Archangel. Beginning in Season 22, AJ has responsibilities and duties far beyond what would normally be expected at such a young age; he serves as a high-ranking officer in the New Buckingham Corps and leads a campaign out east in the Badlands, the savage remains of the state of Idaho. However, upon seeing how much his absence is affecting his young son and that Sarah needs his support, he decides to leave his position in the Corps and become a reserve. However, AJ has clearly been affected by the things he has seen out east, explaining over a drink with Edwards about the horrific actions committed out there. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Episode 5: 'All That Remains' As the group enters Bennington National Park, Jess suddenly collapses against a stone, wailing and clutching her stomach. Holly warns that the baby is coming. Whilst Holly sets to work with a caesarian, Edwards and James fend off the incoming walkers, attracted to Jess' screams. After a ten minute fight, Jess gives birth to a small boy. Alex cuts the umbilical cord and Holly wraps him in blankets. Just a few seconds later, Jess dies. Later that night, the remaining group sets up camp. Alex holds his son while Edwards cremates Alex's severed hand. Holly asks Edwards inside the tent; he takes Alex's son with him. Inside, Holly reveals that she wants to be with him but is unsure that they could manage it. Edwards gives her reassurance, using Jess' son as a point that the group can conquer anything. They hear a silenced gunshot outside and discover that James has shot Alex in the head. After an altercation, James leaves later that morning. Whilst laying together in the tent, Edwards comes up with a name for the child: Alex Junior. Season 2 Episode 1: 'What We Have Lost' As Edwards returns the shack, AJ is playing with some rudimentary building blocks on the floor. Holly lifts him up to feed him and speaks to him playfully. Season 12 Episode 4: 'A Wide Eye' Bracing himself, AJ bites down on Fox's neck, tearing out his jugular vein. Season 22 After the Battle of Archangel, AJ decided to join up with the Corps and became an officer. He departed the State of New Graystone and headed east on the Corps' campaign to scout out the former state of Idaho - known by the officers as the Badlands, a harsh land populated with savage tribals who practised cannibalism, amongst other crimes against humanity. AJ has changed physically since the Battle of Archangel, growing a beard and now wearing his facial mask to cover his horrific injuries. During this time out west, he sent out a patrol into the night to scout the woods. When they didn't return, AJ and a team went out to find them, discovering that the entire team had been ripped to pieces by tribals. Episode 1: 'Order and Chaos' Edwards finishes giving his tour of the Capital to Hannah. A helicopter flies overhead and Edwards becomes excited. He walks to the landing pad and watches as AJ emerges, returning from his long tour as an officer of the New Buckingham Corps. AJ runs up to Edwards, who takes off his hat and hugs him tight. Ben runs over to the landing site and hugs his father. [[The 'New Age' Extension|The New Age Extension]] A few years after his wife's suicide and with his son serving in the New Buckingham Corps like he once had, Alex Junior decided it was time to be with his wife and attempted suicide; he was stopped at the last second by Charlotte, with the bullet striking his forehead. Caleb was forced to put him in a coma for him to remain stable. For the next few years, AJ dreamed he was a sheriff in a post-apocalyptic Wild West. Main Article: Alex Junior ('New West') Ending "Alex Junior, the man with half a face and a revolver at his hip, disappeared from the Columbian a few days after they isolated themselves. Few could blame him. Having been robbed of the truth of his fatherhood by his very own son, Alex Junior walked off into the wilderness of the New World. Nobody knows what became of old Junior. He is most certainly dead now, but who knows how he met his death. Some say he found another town, settled down again, and died in his bed; others say he wandered into the desert and finally returned to his wife...successfully this time. But we can only speculate, and I guess we'll never know. We can only hope that Alex Junior was at peace when he left us...but then again, we can only hope," Killed Victims * Jess Black (indirectly caused) * 'Fox' * 'Weasel' * Liam Hull (alive) * Randall (indirectly caused) * Frontiersmen Priest * Unnamed Prime Bishop * Mega * A-Dog (caused) * Gaunter O'Kyle (indirectly caused) * Leyton Jones (alongside his fellow survivors) * Lawrence Carter * Sarah Terringham * Numerous unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Several unnamed members of the Ravagers * Several unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * Numerous counts of unnamed members of the Frontiersmen (caused, indirectly caused, zombified) * 4 unnamed members of the New Buckingham Corps (indirectly caused) * Several unnamed members of The Fear (direct, caused, zombified) * Numerous unnamed members of the Government (direct, caused, zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jess Black "I just wish I knew her," '' - '''AJ refers to his mother whilst looking at the photograph of the Clarkson Survivors' AJ never knew his mother, Jess Black; she died just a few minutes after giving birth to him, succumbing to a poisoned wound on her leg. However, AJ has consistently asked Edwards about her, and Edwards has been all too happy to tell him everything he could. Alex Sutton "Just '''tell '''me...was he my father?" Harry Edwards "I love you...pops," Antony Eden "YOU FUCKER! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Antony Eden, the leader of the Government, is one of the few people that AJ genuinely dispises, later blaming him for the suicide of his wife, Sarah; whilst they and Sarah's father, Drew, were being interrogated by Eden, he became tired of their stonewalling and threatened a severe punishment if they did not comply. When they again refused, Eden shot Sarah in the stomach, not only mortally wounding her but killing her unborn child. AJ flew into a rage, throwing Eden to the ground and punching him, which Eden allowed to happen. From then on, AJ vowed revenge and was a strong voice of support for a full-on attack by the Commonwealth on the Government. Quotes * "I'm just another monster, too," Appearances EDStudios * First Appearance: 'All That Remains' * Last Appearance: 'Of Pain and Suffering' * Status: Alive [[The 'New Age' Extension|The New Age Extension]] * First Appearance: 'Way Down We Go' * Status: Alive Trivia * AJ holds the longest lifespan of a child. * He is the first child to be shown born after the outbreak. * AJ is the only character without a definite surname. * His black hat is the longest surviving item of clothing in the series. * AJ shares the same blood type as Edwards, O+. ** This provided further evidence that Edwards is AJ's father, as neither Jess or Alex had O+ blood. * He has been shot 3 times. ** Everyone who has shot AJ has been killed by Edwards: James, Randall, and Abraham. * AJ's first kiss was with Sarah, the mother of his child, Ben. * AJ is the youngest character to kill a living human. ** He contributed to his mother's death during childbirth, albeit indirectly. ** His first direct kill occurred when he was twelve, biting out the throat of 'Fox'. * His weapon of choice is a Colt Anaconda. * AJ's favourite band is Queen. * Despite being given a half-face mask to cover his facial injuries, AJ wore it for one season before discarding it during the conflict with the Frontiersmen. ** After the defeat of the Frontiersmen and becoming a father, AJ decided to wear the mask and has done since. * In the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]], AJ is comatose after a suicide attempt after the death of Sarah Stanton. * Alex Junior is one of the few characters with a confirmed place and date of birth, being Bennington National Park, April 2nd, 2013. Category:Characters Category:Born After Outbreak Category:The Greencole Group Category:Greencole Valley Category:Tritagonists Category:The Capital Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New Graystone Military Category:New Buckingham Corps Category:Columbian Commonwealth